


Gives You Hell

by alexisintheinternet



Series: Mix tape [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jackson likes the gym, bros finding comfort in other bros, learning to love yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisintheinternet/pseuds/alexisintheinternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gives You Hell - All American Rejects<br/>watch here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxUATkpMQ8A<br/>See series description for instructions</p><p>And truth be told I miss you<br/>And truth be told I'm lying</p><p>When you see my face<br/>Hope it gives you hell</p><p>Jackson arrives back in Beacon Hills with a Bugatti Veyron 16.4, a law degree, and impeccably defined abs. He doesn't have Lydia though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

Jackson arrives back in Beacon Hills with a Bugatti Veyron, a law degree, and impeccably defined abs. He starts every day with a kale smoothie, shower, gym, another shower, and then works at the Beacon Hills law firm run by his father. Saturdays, he goes on a run then hits the gym for cardio. Sundays are for yoga.

 

This particular Saturday he heads out to the Beacon Hills preserve to start his usual 30k run, he’s pushing for 15 minutes just to prove that Marco from the office is a sissy. Marco ran an ultra-marathon back in June. He knows he doesn’t _have_ to prove anything. It him 2 fucking days to complete for gods sake! Jackson is at a loss to explain the admiration that Marco received from their co-workers. Who, by the way had called his Vibram five-fingered shoes “creepy”. Really, his coworkers have no respect for cross-country running.

 

Jackson is halfway through his circuit – his Vibram running shoes pounding through leaves – when he catches a familiar scent on the dry, suburban air. Expensive floral perfume, covering a powerful bitterness with a hint of spice. Lydia. Jackson’s heart flutters in his chest. It was a manly flutter though. More of a stutter. More like his heart was _punching_ his rib cage.

 

The last time he’d seen Lydia was three years ago, on a Skype call that had ended disastrously. All he’d done was ask her whether she’d getting enough vitamin E. Winter weather in Beacon Hills was notoriously bad for your skin, especially because of the outdated heating systems used by most of the public buildings. Jackson had just been trying his hardest to be a good boyfriend. The last thing he’d intended was to insult her t-zone. Even if it _had_ been looking flaky. Whatever.

 

Today, it seems that Lydia has been taking advantage of the sun, it’s already 10am and not too early for the sun-baking and cool-drink combination that he knows Lydia prefers. Rounding the corner though, he sees an unexpected sight. Lydia has her hair back in a high bun and is dressed in runners rather than her usual Jimmy Choos. She’s jogging up the track ahead of him at a fast but steady pace. Perhaps even more shocking is the man running next to her, muscled back, last season’s hair cut, and perfect running form. _Marco._

 

They’re still about 200 yards ahead of him, but with his werewolf hearing he can still pick up a small giggle that escapes Lydia’s lips as Marco nudges her gently. Gross. Jackson had half a mind to remind them both that this is a public running track. As an American he has the right to complete his morning run without seeing such disgusting shows of affection.  As it is, he slows his pace slightly so he won’t catch them up. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t really feel like confronting Lydia this morning. Even after all this time she was still his one biggest regret. He was yet to meet someone who was so simultaneously ruthless, well dressed, and apathetic. And he’s been to London Fashion Week. Not only that, but Lydia had been… Jackson was not exactly comfortable talking about _feelings_ , even thinking about them sucked. Lydia had been good. Hot.

 

And yet, here she was, wearing dorky sweat pants and running through the Beacon Hills preserve with _Marco._ What had Jackson ever seen in her? …She looks radiant in the morning light, the sun illuminating the highlights in her hair and her slightly flushed cheeks, the tips of her ears. Jackson shakes himself. By radiant, he means sweaty. Which is the opposite of attractive on a woman.

He lets out a dramatic sigh and turns around. Having Lydia introduce Marco as her boyfriend will only ruin his day. Besides, an extra 10 k will probably do him good. Give him time to deal with the small boulder that just dropped into his stomach at the sight of them. He’s sure his yoga instructor wouldn't approve of any of this, the whole experience had been very bad for his Chi.

 

By the time he gets to the gym however, the feeling in his stomach hasn’t gone away. If anything it’s gotten worse. He nods at Rhys at the desk and heads to the change room. Some serious lifting should straighten this out. Chad and Ryland glance over from the weights station. Breathing heavily Jackson slumps onto the leg machine. Chad and Ryland pump iron concernedly for a few minutes before edging closer to the leg machines. Ryland attempts a comforting ‘sup’ head gesture, but it’s not enough to calm Jackson down.

 

‘Bro’, says Chad. ‘You’re not looking so great’

‘Yeah man,” Ryland adds, ‘I’m pretty sure you’re burning the leg machine’

 

Jackson looks down, the chords holding the weights have started smoking from the amount of friction caused by his erratic calf-flexing. He swears violently and stands up.

 

‘Have you taken the aerobics class that’s on Monday’s?” says Finton, wandering over from the front desk where he’d been flirting with Rhys. ‘That really helped me with my core, ya know?’

 

Jackson glances around at them. The harsh light of the fluorescent lights and the backtrack of 80s hits is oddly comforting.

 

‘Nah, bro’ he says to Finton, ‘It’s just, I saw my ex this morning.’

They all exhale deeply and exchange nods.

 

‘Shit dude’, says Chad putting down his weights. ‘Are things ok between you two?’

 

Jackson sighs ‘Not really, she’s dating _Marco_ now’

 

The bros exchange looks of horror.

 

‘That is so not cool,’ exclaims Rhys who’s made his way over from the desk ‘I hear he uses Fit Shack, everyone knows that’s a ladies gym’

 

‘The important thing to remember,’ says Ryland, adjusting his backwards cap, ‘Is that you’re still a good person, that’s worthy of love’

 

Chad nods sagely in agreement, ‘Plus you have the best pec definition out of any of us, man. No homo’ He reaches out and claps him on the shoulder in a manly way.

 

They all nod and drift back to their various exercise machines, Rhys goes back behind the desk.

 

An hour later, after some aerobics with Finton and the protein shake that Chad brought him in his hand, Jackson is feeling a lot better.


End file.
